Firion's Missing Rose
by miano53
Summary: After losing his precious wild rose to unknown forces, Firion asks the other Warriors of Cosmos about its whereabouts. When it came to Cecil's answer, pure horror was unleashed.


_Well, after seeing more Fresh Prince stuff, I decided to make another Dissidia story. So, here's what happens with a trollin' Cecil, Lightning, Firion and Firion's rose._

_-miano53_

Tales of the Dissidia Wars: Firion's Missing Rose

_Crystal World…_

With a sigh, Firion muttered, "I supposed I should let it go…"

"Firion? Something wrong?" Cecil asked, walking over to him in his Paladin form.

"Uh, Cecil…No, I…It's nothing," Firion replied.

"Your expression tells a different tale. Tell me," Cecil said.

Firion then told him about how he had lost his lucky charm, a rose from his homeland of Fynn. Cecil, with a bit of an evil smirk, stated, "Well, last I saw something like that, Lightning picked it up."

Firion perked up and immediately asked, "And? And? And?"

"She…Well, she kinda…Well, she threw it over the cliff when we were in the Lunar Subterranean," Cecil told him.

The teen's expression went into that of pure horror. He ran off, screaming, "Oh my god no! Oh no! I can't believe she did that! How could she do this? Oh no! Please no!"

After Firion left, Cecil laughed, saying, "Gotcha!"

* * *

_Crystal World, road…_

After running through a cave, Firion passed up Kain, Squall and Jecht. The three saw him crying and falling to the ground. The men kept staring as Firion dragged himself along the road, crying, "NO! NO! How could she do this? How could she do this? Oh no…No…NO-OO-OO-OO…."

He then got up and kept running, still crying. Once he was gone, Jecht said, "What's with him?"

"Oh no…Cecil must've pranked him…" Kain said, remembering something that Cecil did when they were younger.

"Wait…Cecil. Cecil Harvey? The one who looks like a girl with the makeup?" Jecht asked.

"That's not makeup. He's just half-alien," Squall told him.

"Bah…Still look girly," Jecht said.

"We have to stop the prank before it goes too far," Kain told them.

"I think it already has," Squall said.

* * *

_Crystal Tower…_

Terra, Luneth the Onion Knight and Laguna saw Firion running pass them and crying at the same time. "How could she do that…? How could she do that…? Please no!" Firion cried.

"What's with him?" Luneth asked.

"I dunno…Flower boy must've lost his rose again," Laguna told them.

Terra's face blanched as she had remembered that Cecil was on a pranking spree…again. "Um…I think Cecil had something to do with this," she stated.

"What? Him? Prank people?" Laguna asked.

"Kain told us that Cecil used to do that a lot in their home world…especially when the moon phase was at 'new'," Luneth explained.

"So…?" Laguna asked.

"The darkness is at its strongest when the New Moon is out. So, maybe Cecil's pranking people is a result of that," Luneth explained.

"Oh…So, what can we do?" Laguna asked.

"Just make sure you don't get pranked. That's all we can do," Terra said.

"We could just prank him back," Laguna said.

The two warriors looked at the older man and he said, "Well, do you guys know what he's scared of?"

"No…We could ask Kain…" Luneth replied.

"Or Golbez. That's Cecil's brother," Terra said.

The three then decided to see Golbez on ideas on how to get back at Cecil.

* * *

_Developer's Office, Tokyo, Japan…_

After stumbling into a portal, Firion found himself in the Japanese offices of Square Enix. The workers saw him crying and began stating that he wasn't supposed to be there. The head of the company, Yasuhiro Fukushima, stared at the crying warrior and called for the director of Dissidia to appear.

Tetsuya Nomura and the other designers for the game appeared and told Firion, "You have to go back into your world, okay?"

"How could she do that…? How could she do that…?" Firion cried.

A portal appeared in the office and Nomura pushed the warrior through. When it closed, Fukushima looked around and said, "Okay, back to work everyone."

* * *

_M.S. Prima Vista…_

Lightning, minding her own business and looking out at the horizon, held Firion's rose in her hands. She sighed in content, happy to be away from the craziness called the Warriors of Cosmos. That is…until she heard someone screaming.

Looking to her right, she saw Firion running towards her and crying his eyes out. "How could she to that…? How could she do that…? Oh no-oo-ooo!" he cried.

He then knocked her over, causing the two to tumble off the set and onto the ground. "Ow!" Lightning yelled.

Her face turned red as she saw that Firion was hugging her and crying. "Why did you do it? How could you?" Firion cried.

"What the…? GET OFF OF ME!" Lightning yelled, punching poor Firion in the face.

"OW!" Firion yelled, releasing Lightning.

Seeing the warrior rub his face where the punch landed, Lightning then asked, "Now why are you crying?"

"Cecil told me that you threw away my rose…That was my good luck charm from home," Firion said.

"Wait, what? It's right here. I just found it on the ground and picked it up," Lightning said.

She handed the rose back to him and Firion calmed down. He apologized for accusing Lightning of her supposed misdeeds and tackling her to the ground. After the apology, Lightning asked, "Why would Cecil say that to you?"

"I dunno. But…he's been acting funny lately," Firion said.

"Huh? Is that why he's been having a smirk on his face when bad things happen to us? Like yesterday, he smirked when Tidus tripped on a wire and landed in a puddle of mud," Lightning asked.

"And two days ago, he snickered when Cloud's sword was painted pink," Firion added.

"And on Monday, Jecht was attacked by baseballs and he laughed like a hyena," Lightning said.

Firion thought about it and said, "Wait…Didn't Kain say that Cecil used to do that a lot in their home world?"

"Yeah. But…that could mean…" Lightning said.

The two looked up and saw that the moon wasn't in the sky. "Oh crap…" Firion muttered.

"So, how do you wanna get back at him?" Lightning asked.

"Wait…Isn't it dangerous to face Cecil when he's…like that?" Firion asked her.

"Are you gonna get back at him for pranking you or not?" Lightning asked.

Firion thought about it and said, "Okay, okay. I will."

The two immediately devised their plan to get back at the Split Soul known as Cecil Harvey…


End file.
